Computer networks have become increasingly complex while people have relied on computers coupled to the networks to transmit and fetch information. The computer networks are responsible for transporting information between the computers used in the business as well as allowing users to connect to their work from remote locations. Network monitoring services have been developed to assist in detecting unexpected changes in the devices on the network. A network monitoring service provider may use a network appliance on the customer network to monitor devices on the customer network and send results to the monitoring service provider. The monitoring service provider then analyzes information received from the network appliance and provides alerts and various reports to an administrator of the customer network.
As components of the customer network undergo various changes, the network appliance may need to be reconfigured to get adjusted to these changes. Currently, the network appliance does not perform any monitoring during the reconfiguration process. For large networks with complex infrastructures, the reconfiguration process may be very resource intensive and lengthy, causing a noticeable interruption in the monitoring operations.